


巫師與莫魔

by WingK



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 進來的男人有著一頭卷髮，蒼白的雙頰有著明顯的雀斑，穿著跟本地人不太一樣，看起來像是外地來的旅客。





	巫師與莫魔

「歡迎光臨！」

進來的男人有著一頭卷髮，蒼白的雙頰有著明顯的雀斑，穿著跟本地人不太一樣，看起來像是外地來的旅客。  
這大概是今天的最後一個客人了吧，雅各收著架上的空盤，邊這麼想著。  
今天上午是這幾天以來難得的好天氣，店裡的生意也是出奇的好，原本還以為能再撐一天的奶油很快就用完了，奎妮用「鎮店麵包師傅不能隨意離開店裡」為理由阻止了他，踩著高跟鞋拿著包包出去補貨了。  
不知道穿著漂亮衣服的女孩，每次是怎麼把那些沉重的材料帶回來的？  
他因著想起奎妮的笑容恍神了幾秒鐘後，才趕緊回過神面對店裡唯一的客人。  
外面下著足以將人淋得全濕的大雨，但男人卻全身乾爽，連藍色的大衣衣襬都維持著硬挺的線條，像是剛從太陽底下走進來一樣。這位來歷不明的客人環視著店內，在瞬間表情一亮，整個人幾乎要貼上了擺著造型甜麵包的架子上；那一區擺的都是最受顧客歡迎的品項，現在架上的口味也幾乎都售完了，只剩下一個長著巨大畸角的犀牛造型麵包，那可是他的得意之作呢，只是長得比較醜一點罷了。  
男人將那個造型麵包夾到手中的托盤上，上下左右死死盯著那個造型麵包看了很久，時間長到雅各已經認為對方根本就不打算買的時候，男人突然說話了。  
「這個是你做的嗎？」  
「是啊。」  
他回答，睜大眼睛看著男人端著他做的麵包向他奔來，「所以你還記得？」男人對他喊著。  
「記得什麼？」他完全搞不清楚現在是什麼狀況。  
聽見他的回答，男人垮下了肩膀，「也是，你不會記得的。」對方嘟囔著。  
「呃，你會不會是找錯人了？」他猜這位先生應該是奎妮的朋友，「我們另一位麵包師金坦小姐剛好出去了……」  
「奎妮在這裡工作？」  
男人的臉又亮了起來，「太好了，你們在一起了嗎？」  
這麼直接的說法讓雅各瞬間紅了臉，「呃，是的。」  
「太好了。」男人又說了一次，表情看起來既欣喜又欣慰。  
對方的語氣，就像他們是好久不見的朋友；他想了又想，還是不記得自己曾經見過這個人。  
「所以……我們認識嗎？」他小心翼翼的開口問。  
「認－－」男人本來要回答，卻突然做了一個深呼吸，「－－不，現在我們不認識。」對方彷彿嘆息一般的說。  
真是個奇怪的人，他想，視線不經意的看到對方手上的皮箱。這個老舊的皮箱倒是有點眼熟。  
「但我好像見過這個皮箱。」他說。  
男人愣了一下，笑容在他微翹的嘴角上漾開。  
「對了，這個爆角怪麵包做得太完美了！」對方突然沒頭沒腦的說，「連尾巴的細節都一模一樣！」  
「呃，謝謝？」所以這種動物叫做爆角怪嗎？他只是把腦中的圖像做出來而已。  
或許這個男人是個動物專家也不一定，他看著對方的臉收下紙鈔，再將找的零錢遞了回去。  
「謝謝。」男人誠懇的說，「為著這一切。」

我還會再來的，男人留下這句話，提著他的爆角獸造型甜麵包走出門外。  
他愣愣的看著對方離去，突然發現對方好像沒有帶傘，他趕緊從店內的傘架上拿了自己的傘，追了出去。「先生，你沒有、傘－－……」

那個來歷不明的男人已經消失了。  
只剩他拿著一把沒有撐開的傘，站在傾盆大雨中淋得濕透。  
這場景彷彿似曾相識；他說他還會再來的，那就下次再問他吧，雅各想著，轉身走回了他的麵包店。


End file.
